


5min more Princess

by lusciouswhiteflame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/pseuds/lusciouswhiteflame
Summary: JJ used to be a morning person, until he met his beloved kitten Yuri ;)Now he wants to stay in bed as long as possible.





	5min more Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/gifts).




End file.
